


Water Me

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sam is a dirty boy, light spanking at one point, sam digs that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hesitant to have sex with the reader. She’s legal but he’s still conscious of her age. They compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Me

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr if you like @ :http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/140984157506/kink-6-water-me

_He won’t make love to me now_

_Not now, I’ve set the fee_

_He said it’s too much in pounds_

_I guess I’m stuck with me_

_He told me I was so small_

_I told him “Water me”_

_I promise I can grow tall_

_When making love is free_

 

 

The motel wall shuddered ever so slightly as he pushed her up against it- the smooth paintwork sliding along her thin top. His body pressed in close to hold her there; tight against him.

 

Her legs wrapped around his slim hips- grinding herself against him- panting gently against the line of his neck as they pulled apart.

“Fuck, Sam.” She whined, pressing kisses along his jaw. “Want you to have me- fuck me on that bed.”

 

Sam pulled back a little, enough that she slid slightly down to the wall until his arms caught her and pulled her close again.

 

“Not yet, got something else in mind.” He breathed against her smooth skin.

 

He pulled the two of them away from the wall; standing her upright in the centre of the room.

 

You knew where this was heading. Sam had always been hesitant in your relationship; although you got the impression that wasn’t his usual nature. He was convinced you were going through a phase with him that you’d move on and look for someone your own age.

 

It was true that your age gap was slightly unusual with roughly 13 years between the two of you but you loved Sam; more than you probably let on.

 

He was an unbelievable catch in your opinion; tall, handsome, sensitive and kind. He came with a bit of baggage but who didn’t?

 

He also put up with your quirks and habits and occasional temper tantrums. He could make your knees weak with a kiss and had a cool older brother that you had eventually become good friends with.

 

You were a drifter and you didn’t have many friends. Not since you started moving all over the country and so you delighted in sharing Sam’s friends; glad for human company.

 

Sam had moved you to the centre of the room and began pulling off your clothes; checking with you as each item left your body. You smiled and let him- hands stroking over his arms and shoulders.

 

You were soon left in your underwear which he began to slide of your shoulders before you stopped him with an-

 

“Ah-ah.” You smirked, “You first.”

 

He rolled his eyes but obliged- peeling his shirt over his head revealing stretches of honey colored flesh. You traced fingers along the cut of his hips as he took the hint and unbuttoned his jeans- dropping them unceremoniously to the ground.

 

He stood before you in his underwear; the two of you half naked in the bright lights of the motel room.

 

“You’re so perfect.” He murmured, stroking along your jaw as he tilted you head up towards his; kissing you gently. His dry lips catching against yours deliciously.

 

“I could say the same.” You teased, a hand sliding up into his silky hair.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes again before dropping his hands to your hips- he gripped your flesh gently- steering you around until you had your back to the bed.

 

“Sit.” He commanded.

 

You sat. The covers cool under your bare thighs as you perched on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of you- knees clicking ever so slightly as he dropped to the ground.

 

You smiled gently at him as his big hands spread your thighs- opening you up to him.

 

“Wet already?” He hummed, eyes dark. “And all we’ve done so far is make out.”

 

You look down at him- eyelids dropped- not saying a word.

 

His hands traced up his thighs, along your hips, up your waist until he reached around and unhooked your bra in a practised movement.

 

You sighed gently as the restrictive fabric loosened. He smiled as he slid the straps down your arms- dropping the fabric on the floor as he leaned up to kiss between your breasts. Slow and sure of himself.

 

His lips dragged along your skin and they made their way the the right- pressing into soft skin, until they found the tight bud of a dark nipple.

 

The gentle scrape of his teeth made you shiver- arching into his mouth as he pulled back to give the other breast the same treatment.

 

“Fuck, Sam.” You breathed as your hands stroked through his hair- just content in being close to him and basking in human contact.

 

“Not yet.” He smiled up at you- leaning back and sliding his hands down to your hips- slipping your panties down your hips. You lifted your hips slightly- letting him pull them down your legs to the floor.

 

You feel a rush of arousal race up your spine as your watching his face near the juncture of your thighs.

 

So close you can feel his soft breaths at the top of your thighs.

 

He hums as his lips touch sensitive skin- startling a soft moan out of you. Sam always enjoyed this- almost more than you.

 

You watched him in the mirror that took up most of the wall next to the bed- tantalising in the different angles it offered to watch Sam take you apart. You moaned at the thought of what it would be like to watch yourself ride Sam into the mattress.

 

He liked the power he had over you- hooking your thigh over a broad shoulder as he pressed deeper. His tongue making clever little moves that had you writhing and gasping.

 

He hummed out a laugh against you as your hands tightened in his hair- pulling away to speak- just enough that his lips sent vibrations through you. His voice was deep and rough; “That’s it- wanna feel you come on my tongue. Wanna see you come from just my tongue.”

 

You were so close and the extra vibration of him humming against you threw you over that edge as his tongue dipped inside you.

 

“Fuck Sam.” You whined- arching against him- his head held tight against you as you rode it out.

 

Sam pulled away after a minute- pressing a chaste kiss where you were most sensitive.

 

“Fuck, I love doing that- you’re so beautiful when you come.” He grinned- standing up and towering over you.

 

“Sam, please, this time please.” You begged him.

 

You knew it was a long shot but after five months the two of you had never actually had sex- you’d done basically everything else- including a memorable time he’d bent you over a desk and fucked between your thighs- grunting and panting deliciously in your ear. You’d nearly climaxed just from the feel of his come running down your thigh until he’d flipped you over and pressed his long, talented fingers inside you until you were begging for mercy.

 

Sam looked away over at the wall; you watched the way his toned stomach and broad chest rose and fell with his breaths, his eyebrows scrunched up worriedly- a war clearly on his mind- so you seized the opportunity.

 

“We’ve done everything else- what difference is it going to make?” You reasoned.

 

You knew for Sam there would always be this little seed of doubt- that he’d be taking advantage.

 

You wanted him to take advantage- you wanted him to bend you over and fuck the living daylights out of you- you wanted him to take you against a wall, on a bed, in the car. Wherever you could.

 

You stood and grabbed him by his shoulders- turning him around and pressing him back on the bed; straddling him easily.

 

“Look Sam.” You started- getting yourself comfortable and pressing your wet pussy against the hard bulge in his worn boxer briefs. “I know you think you’re taking advantage of me but it’s been five months. All you’ve done is look after me- you care about me- you always make sure I come which is more than I can say for any other guy.”

 

You leaned down- you hair falling around your face and his- hiding you from the world. “I want this- I want you. I love you, Sam.”

 

You felt him breathe in sharply. You’d never told him that before.

 

“I love you too,” He smiled, hands coming up to stroke your hair behind your ear.

 

You kissed him gently, shivering as his hands swept along your waist- so big and gentle.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, voice soft, his hands coming up to hold your hips gently.

 

“More than anything.” You smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on his parted lips.

 

He grinned and kissed you back, flipping the two of you so that he was on top of you.

 

“I’ve wanted to take you for so long, Sweetheart, but you know how rough I am.” He murmured against your skin- “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“God Sam,” You huff, kissing along his neck, “You wouldn’t. I can take what you give me.”

 

“Don’t be so sure of that- I don’t think you know how far I could push you.” He warns lightly against my skin.

 

“I think I realise more than you think.” You say softly. You were aware how hard Sam could go at it- despite how careful he was with you. Little things gave him away; like the way he pushed you against walls- the way he had bent you over and fucked your thighs that time you had spent the evening teasing him. The harsh little nips and bites- the dark bruises he sucked into your skin- the way he marked you.

 

Sam was kinky- you’d known that from the start despite his gentle manner outside of the bedroom.

 

Sam just huffed a laugh at you before sucking a bruise into your neck. Fuck, he knew all you weak points.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” He asks- his voice is that same gravelly tone from early- the kind that would make your panties wet- if you were wearing any.

 

“Yes, oh my god- you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” You exclaim.

 

Sam hummed and dropped his head so his nose brushed against yours- “How do you feel about going without a condom?” He asked, waiting for your answer whilst he ran his sharp nose along your the soft skin of your breasts.

 

“It’s fine- I’m on the pill. I’m clean. I’m guessing you are?” The more you thought about it- the more appealed to you- feeling him for real after all this time.

 

“I’m clean.” He confirmed. “Wanna come inside you- then I want to come on you- wanna see you marked up as mine.”

 

Ah. The lesser known trait of Sam Winchester. He was possessive. It made sense really. He hadn’t had much in his life- and so what he did have, he guarded fiercely.

 

“Please, Sam.” You sighed instead, tilting your hips up into his. You felt him shimmy out of his boxers awkwardly and then he was naked- pressing against you- a long, lean line of muscle and soft, warm skin.

 

 

“Gonna fuck you so hard- you’re not gonna be able to stand.” He promised.

 

You just moaned, wrapping your legs around his trim waist- nudging him closer to where you wanted him. You were slick and ready for him. Beyond ready for him.

 

He lined himself up and sank into you slowly- his hand tight around your thigh.

 

“Fuck.” He breathed against your skin as he sank in as deep as he could. You moaned at the stretch. Sam wasn’t small by any stretch of the imagination; if you hadn’t been so frustrated and desperate for him- it might have twinged a little.

 

He stayed still for a moment- so still you could feel him twitch inside you. He leaned down to kiss you; it was desperate and there was too much tongue and teeth but it was perfect.

 

“I love you.” He panted- before pulling back- enough that the head of his thick cock was stretch you open before thrusting sharply back inside you.

 

You moaned in surprise and pleasure as his hands shifted to your thighs- holding you open for him as he fucked you into the mattress. Each thrust deep and hard enough to hit that spot inside you that made your toes curl and your eyes screw up closed.

 

“You’re so wet for me, Y/N.” He murmured filthily, “I can hear it.”

 

The pace started out slower but deep and hard but slowly picked up- your moans chorusing with his deep groans and panting as he fucked you.

 

“Fuck, Sam.” You panted, tossing your head in the pillow as you slid slightly up the mattress. “Harder- want you to give it to me.”

 

Sam just leaned forward to suck harshly at one of your hardened nipples before pulling your ass tighter against him.

 

“You want me to give it to you?” He asked,

 

You just nodded- nearly senseless with it.

 

He smirked and fuck he looked dangerous, before he pulled out and flipped you over onto your front- pulling your hips up so your ass was in the air.

 

He gave it a sharp slap before thrusting back inside you- your eyes were wide open with the surprise of it all. Your mouth wide open too- the moans and whines falling from your lips completely uncontrollably.

 

“Fuck- I can feel you getting tighter, Babygirl, you gonna come around my cock?” He groaned- deep and breathless.

 

“So close,” You panted into the sheets- you lipstick rubbing off into the clean sheets.

 

“Yeah?” You could hear the self-satisfied grin in his voice, his thrusts getting slightly erratic as his hands tightened on your hips.

 

“Mmmph.” You whined into the fresh smelling sheets.

 

Sam didn’t say anything else- his thrusts just got deeper and then his hand slid from your hip down to your clit.

 

You jolted at the touch- biting your lip painfully hard as you felt the tell tale flutterings of your orgasm.

 

“C’mon Baby, I can feel how close you are.” He murmured deeply- not letting up on his thrusts or the tight circles he was making with his fingers.

 

Your orgasm hit you pretty suddenly- clenching around Sam tightly as you cried out and moaned his name into the still air of the motel room.

 

“Fuck.” You heard him murmur before his hand moved from your clit back to your hip- fucking you harder and rougher than before.

 

You hadn’t noticed much of a difference of not wearing a condom until Sam came inside you- a tell tale heat that made your tummy flip with arousal.

 

He pulled out after a second and you felt the wet heat sliding down your ass cheeks, along your spread thighs.

 

“Fuck, Y/N.” Sam groaned, dropping his head to your shoulder, scraping his teeth along the blade of your shoulder.

 

The two of you basically collapsed onto the bed as you panted into the musty air of the motel room.

 

Sam pulled you in close- his big arms wrapping around your waist and shoulders as he dragged you half on top of him.

 

You sighed and pressed your face into the hollow of his neck as you felt his come slipping from inside you.

 

It was better than you could have imagined but you found yourself just enjoying the closeness of him, the deep musky scent of Sam.

 

You smiled as you drifted off to sleep with his arms around you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/comment! It really makes my day hearing from readers :)


End file.
